The Little Things
by cerasi1
Summary: Or TLT. A few snippets of Remus' life, and his love and lust for Sirius. For SiriusisSTRAIGHT, I dedicate these moments to you.


This ficlet is dedicated to SiriusIsSTRAIGHT, the gutless twerp who posted an unsigned review on my pride and joy, Smile, giving no criticism but simply telling me that I shouldn't write Slash involving Sirius. To (presumably) her I say this: I'm in love with Sirius as much as you are, sweety, but I also happen to think he and Remus are perfect for each other. If you want to live in your world, go ahead, dream your dreams, but don't stick your head through my window unless you've got something constructive to tell me.

The Little Things

Remus looked up as the portrait-door was slammed, and the fat lady squealed in frustration from the other side. A very irate looking Sirius entered the room, stomping past Remus without even looking. His soaking wet hair hung all about his face and he growled quietly, but Remus could hear it.

"Sirius," Remus said.

Sirius stopped in mid-stride on his way to the dorms and looked up. His anger vanished from his face for a moment, and in two steps he was hugging Remus for all he was worth. Remus' eyes darted around at the other students quickly, all nervous.

"Hold me," Sirius whispered.

And he did.

* * *

"Here," Sirius said, holding out his sketch of a Moddle Lark for Remus to see. "D'you think this will pass?"

Remus looked at the sketch and nodded. It was, in his mind, almost perfect.

"Fantastic," Sirius said, and fell backwards, his legs still crossed but his back lying on the grass in the sun. His drawing and everything fell from his lap, and Remus moved to pick it up. As he did, he saw Sirius smiling, his eyes closed. Remus looked at it for a moment, and then he started to giggle.

* * *

"Damn it! And for the love of god, why do you always have to be so pedantic about everything? The whole world has to be neat and tidy," Sirius yelled.

Remus swallowed and stood his ground. His eyes were slightly teary, but his urge to cry had gone.

"You just make me so damn angry on occasions!" Sirius growled.

And then it happened. Remus stopped listening to Sirius' stress-induced outburst and started just watching his face, his eyes, his mouth.

Oh, the uses he could concoct for those lips, Remus thought.

"And, then when you-"

Plan in action.

* * *

They waited silently. James and Peter had ducked over to the other end of the dungeon hallway, and any second now the Slytherins would start streaming out.

Have to stay alert, Remus told himself. He stood behind Sirius and Sirius, the bastard, was bent over, trying to peer around the corner.

Have to stay focused, Remus thought. Must not look at that damned… fine, pretty…

Damn it!

He paused, took a breath and started his concentration again. This was hard, of course. The full moon had come and gone recently, so no sex for Remus. And he was, by now, positively randy.

Sirius straightened up and Remus tore his eyes away from that precious, luscious-

Sirius grinned at him, and winked.

"That's it," Remus muttered. "We're not staying to see the outcome."

"What?" Sirius asked. Then he caught the glint in Remus' eye, and he followed… quickly.

* * *

Remus lay in his bed, his arms wrapped around his own body. But they weren't His arms. They were just little Remus arms, always the skinny little one. They could never be Sirius arms, and this was a fact that Remus still wasn't sure whether he mourned or not.

He rolled over and tried again. He kept trying to mimic that hug but he knew he'd never be able to.

Eventually, Remus groaned and got out from under the heavy blankets. He padded quickly over to Sirius' bed and pulled the curtains aside.

"I can't do it," he whispered in response to Sirius' mumbled 'waddreydoen?'

"Eh?" Sirius was never one to be coherent shortly after waking.

"Hug me," Remus said. "Like you did the other day."

Sirius chuckled drowsily, and waited for Remus to climb in, before wrapping his arms around Remus' lower ribs. He pulled Remus right up close, pressing them together and Remus smiled.

"That's it."


End file.
